1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording overlay apparatus for automatically recording an image on one side of a paper sheet, on the same side of which another image has already been formed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to perform, with a conventional copying machine, overlay recording for recording different names, addresses and the like on sheets of a predetermined format such as stock certificates, shipping slips of department stores, resident cards and the like, a complex mechanism designed for this purpose must be attached to the machine. Complex procedures are also required.